


accretion

by amsy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Tumblr: hashimadabigbang, a bit of angst, and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsy/pseuds/amsy
Summary: A timeline of moments when Madara and Hashirama's relationship changed.





	accretion

I don't think that  
It's an illusion  
I see you and  
I feel the passion

Our hearts jump  
When you tell me you want me  
ー Veni, vidi, vici – Highland

 

I.

 

"You're just confused," Tajima tells Madara when he realizes his son still cares about Hashirama. Madara is seventeen then and he thinks Hashirama is good.

Years later, when everything and everybody seems to be saying that Madara is bad, that he's a terrible leader who can't provide anything, that he's bloodthirsty and vain, Madara begins crumbling. Hashirama can't help him when he's so far awayーHashirama is a good leader, they sayーand Madara finally hears his people's words, slowly begins believing them. By the time he faces off with Hashirama about Izuna's death, Madara fully believes he's terrible, downright horrible, incapable of loveーbecause, of course, look at himーunmarried, childless! What can he provide?! _Nothing!_ his mind answers its own question and Madara has stopped crying and feeling long ago. There is an enormous pit inside him now, with just his heart shriveled in a corner somewhere. Madara doesn't feel anything until the blinding, stomach-churning fear of seeing Hashirama die wracks him. In one swift motion he grips Hashirama's hand, all but squashes it in his own, to stop the nightmare. Seemingly, for the first time in forever, blood runs through Madara's heart and he feels it beat; there is something that Madara feels for Hashirama, after all. He just can't name it.

Later, after the village is built, Hashirama and Madara talk. Hashirama insists that Madara is good. At first Madara doesn't want to hear, doesn't listen, doesn't want to believe, but Hashirama is smiling and leaning close, promising that there's time for Madara to see, to learn about his own goodness (again).

Madara feels. It takes a while to repair all the cracks in his soul. It's hard to do, too. But Hashirama is relentlessーhe shows Madara that he can live again; even after all the tragedy, "Because," Hashirama says, "the good in life outweighs the bad."

"That's something you say to children," Madara counters, turning away. The early morning sun shines bright through the trees under which Madara and Hashirama are walking.

"Maybe," Hashirama says, smiling. He's standing close, his shoulder touching Madara's, then he's asking for an embraceーfrom his enemy, the voice whispersーand Madara for some reason agrees; the next moment he realizes he's being pulled in and squeezed lightly and the moment is over before Madara can savor it; he doesn't return the hug. Hashirama pulls back, still smiling, and announces he needs to get back to his office. Before long, Madara stands alone in the forest, his heart beating just a little faster.

 

II.

 

Late one night after a couple of months, Madara finds himself sitting on the floor in his living room straight across from Hashirama. They're talking, continuing a conversation from earlier in the day before they'd gone to a meeting with the daimyo. Except, that conversation has long devolved into friendly banter and jokes.

Hashirama says something and then, as if making fun of himself, does an impression of Tobirama. It's horrible but somehow still accurate and it makes Madara laugh so hard he feels tears coming to his eyes. Despite his lack of focus, he still hears Hashirama laugh with him and pictures his smile behind his closed eyes. So Madara glances at him quickly, only to find he was wrongーthe smile is different from what he imaginedーsomehow Hashirama's smile is brighter and his laugh sounds a little unlike his usual. It calms Madara down and the reason he himself was laughing flies out of his head. He stares at Hashirama with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Everything is wrongーIzuna is dead; his clan doesn't trust him; he's lost hope for himself but here is Hashirama. Hashirama, who is always there and believes in him unconditionally. So maybe, just maybe, with Hashirama things can be alright. Madara can at least try. The thought makes a barely familiar emotion sprout inside him.

Hashirama is giving him a questioning look, an inquiry undoubtedly ready to spill from his tongue. Madara hurries to answer, but instead he ends up saying: "I missed you." It's true, but he hadn't realized it before the words had escaped his mouth.

Hashirama blinks in response, smiles gently, and agrees: "I missed you too."

It feels like there's more behind the words, just like there was more behind Madara's, but he won't push it. There's been a lot of progress for one night and Madara needs to think, to figure out what this is. They sit for awhile longer; he doesn't want to send Hashirama away but does so regardless.

Madara walks Hashirama to the door, waits for him to put on his discarded upper robe, and tries to think of a reason to ask him to stay. There's nothing. Nothing that wouldn't break the realm of propriety Madara realizes; as for the improperーhe is much too afraid to overstep the delicate line of friendship they've reformed.

As if hearing his whirling thoughts, Hashirama stills, now fully dressed and ready to leave, and, without warning, reaches over to grab Madara's elbow.

"I'm sorry if this is..." Hashirama looks for the correct phrasing, "unconventional, Madara, but I was hoping..." and falls silent.

Madara finally glances at him and discovers an expression he's never seen before on Hashirama's face. The hand holding him is warm, he thinks. Madara raises an eyebrow at him.

"...I was hoping for more."

"What do you mean?"

There is a meaning, of course. The exact kind of _improper_ that Madara wasn't thinking about earlier.

The hand from his elbow reaches up to cup his face and Madara understands; it's just a tiny bit unbelievable. For a second Hashirama looks to be getting ready to say something else but then he just leans down, Madara closes his eyes in response, anticipating a set of soft lips to press against his but instead feels them land on his forehead. Madara blinks, "Hashirama..." the discontentment unmasked in his voice.

Hashirama sighs as he pulls away but finds himself stopped by Madara's hand on his back. There is a pleading look on his face and before he can talk himself out of it, Hashirama is kissing Madara like he's wanted to do for years.

Melting into the embrace, Madara realizes he's found the reason he was looking for. He kisses back, pulling Hashirama closer, a burning desire to feel more enveloping him. Soon Hashirama is pressing Madara to the wall behind him, a hand on his waist going lower and lower. They part for breath, both flushed, panting, feeling hot. And yet, they don't continueーHashirama pulls back: "I should go," followed by a single: "Yes," from Madara.

They shouldn't go too far, Madara knows. Probably just like he himself, Hashirama doesn't want to overstep too much. They've already overstepped a lot. Madara really needs to think, but more than that he needs to take care of the burning hot need in his trousers.

With the speed of one ragged breath per step Madara drags himself to his bedroom, where he collapses on his futon. He shrugs his pants down, slides a hand down and gets to work. It only takes him one recollection of the kiss to finish. Madara sighs; the momentary high had felt good, but it's followed by a strange sense of chill that makes Madara want to fall asleep immediately, so he can escape living in this day.

The next morning Madara goes to the Hokage office only to learn that Hashirama isn't there. He walks away, opting to get breakfast from a nearby shop. The cook is a nice middle-aged lady, a civilian who joined the village recently, who looks as if she's already seen everything and isn't afraid of anything. She serves him a bowl of congee and gives him a look which seems to say: _Get your shit together!_

Madara eats silently and leaves.

 

III.

 

It's afternoon when he finally sees Hashirama.

"Where were you?"

Hashirama looks embarrassed when he answers he was home, sleeping.

"I wanted to talk to you," Madara presses, "about last night."

Neither of them sees the lady who passes by arch her eyebrow in amusement as Hashirama invites Madara to his home.

 

IV.

 

Hashirama is the first to speak when they enter, "I wanted to do that."

"Do you always do what you want?" Madara throws back without thinking; it's not what he wants to say. Bird songs echo in from outside and fill the silence when Hashirama's face falls. Madara tries again, "I don't regret it." It' a bit closer to what he means but it's far from laying all his feelings bare. He's not sure he can phrase them.

Hashirama's face lights up, "Then...?"

"I enjoyed it," Madara clarifies.

"I did too."

And that's the end of thatーthey've reached a satisfying conclusion for now.

 

V.

 

Some days the rage comes back. Vicious and unrelenting, it bursts up from nothing, sparks fly up, and Madara can only sit and bear it, hide it. It doesn't make sense, he has no reason to be enraged and yetー

It hurts him. He has no outlet, he wants to destroy, smash and break things, throw them around, start up a storm like the one he feels inside but he can't allow himself. He knows it's unwise; if he goes on a rampage, even if against nothing but nature, he would still cause too much destruction. How many forests would fall to his flames? How many mountains would end up deformed by his Susanoo? How many people's lives would be made that much harder by Madara's irrational feelings? _Too many,_ he answers himself and sits alone. His hands tingle, his head throbs, and he wants nothing but to go pick a fight.

There exists only man who can take his attacks, allow him to vent while preventing him from actually doing much damage. Madara stands up, set on fighting.

It doesn't take long to find Hashirama; he's tending to some fruit trees by the Hokage building, contentedly smiling and humming to himself. As always, he appears blind to Madara because when he walks up, Hashirama smiles, not acknowledging Madara's deep scowl.

"Fight me, Hashirama!" he's basically snarling in his face but all Hashirama does is smile widely in return.

"Sure, let's spar."

Madara doesn't want to spar. He wants a real fight, to feel hot danger and the rapid pumping of his heart in its attempts to keep him alive. He wants...

They go to a farther forest and trade blows, a few jutsus, but it's not enough. Madara won't take the initiative for a large attack because Hashirama doesn't understand what he's trying to do. He might think the wrong thing. However, it seems to be entirely out of the realm of possibility for Hashirama to do a large attack first, so Madara stops and raises a hand. He stalks over to Hashirama, scowling once again.

"Fight me, Hashirama!" he repeats and is again met with eyes that have no hint of understanding. Madara wants to scream, he almost does when he says, "Seriously! Fight me seriously, Hashirama! Stop holding back!"

This earns him a change in expression, though it's still not what he's looking for. Hashirama appears confused, somewhat worried, too, perhaps.

"I _am_ taking this seriously, Madara. What do you think I'm doing? I don't want to hurt you..."

That's exactly the problem. Madara wants a justification for his rage, a reason to fall back onto, he wants to have someone to blame.

"What are you afraid of?" Madara smiles cruelly at his face, "Hurt me, Hashirama! Go ahead!" he's screaming now, "See if you can!"

Hashirama can hurt Madara. They both know it, they've seen it. There's no reason to prove that again.

Night is falling, it's growing colder. Hashirama's expression twists into worry and sadness, "What's wrong, Madara?"

"Hurt me," he repeats, and it breaks Hashirama's heart.

"Why?"

It's not that Madara thinks he deserves to be hurt or punished but the pain would be welcome, grounding. (It's Hashirama who is hurting right now but Madara can't see, he's not thinking.)

Hashirama pulls him closer with his left hand, sword still securely gripped in his right. Madara moves so as to cut himself on the blade and manages to create a laceration on his leg, it's shallowーhis trousers take most of the damageーbut before he can press himself harder and cause more damage, Hashirama drops the sword and grips him hard. His eyes asking him a simple _What are you doing?_

There isn't an answer. Madara can't find the words to voice his disarrayed thoughts. Hashirama gently strokes his face, whispering, "Tell me." It's a promise that he would listen, that he would be there.

Just as Madara thinks of what to say, he feels a chakra signature approaching quicklyーTobirama. "Tell him to go away," he says.

Tobirama arrives and Hashirama immediately waves a handーthe one that's not on Madara's faceーto signal him to leave. Tobirama gives a questioning look but relents when he sees Hashirama mouth: _Go!_ at him.

"It hurts so much," Madara whispers when he deigns Tobirama to be far enough. Before Hashirama can ask what he's talking about, Madara continues, "Living like this. It's so horrible," his expression is almost unreadable in the darkness, "Everything feels wrong."

Despite the lack of explanation, Hashirama understands. Madara's life has been a whirlwind of changes in recent times, many of the changes not good either. Hashirama understands that part... and he now understands the desire for pain.

"Hurt me," Madara repeats, drawing his face back from the warm hand, and presses a kunai in it.

Sighing, Hashirama grips the kunai, places his left hand on Madara's face, and buries the kunai's tip in the front of Madara's of left shoulder. They stand in silence until Madara urges him to do more. Hashirama presses harder and more of the blade enters the skin; a soft trickle of blood seeps through Madara's clothes.

"More," and the process repeats.

Only when most of the blade is inside does Madara stop asking. He closes his eyes and leans forward, almost as if he wanted to rest against Hashirama.

Madara refuses when Hashirama offers healing. Hashirama understands, though he wishes he didn't.

A while later Hashirama manages to talk him into putting salve and wrapping bandages. He drops Madara off at his house and returns to his own where he proceeds to walk around the entire night, asking himself why he didn't offer more comfort. They're... together aren't they? There's something between them, at least.

 

VI.

 

A couple of weeks pass. Madara doesn't mention the incident and neither does Hashirama, aside from one question about his shoulder's healing.

They haven't been close since that one night so long ago.

 

VII.

 

Darkness and sweet, sweet relaxation sweep over Madara's mind. He doesn't notice until he feels himself sliding down the chair and snaps his eyes open. _He must stay awake! The clan heads' meeting is important!_

Looking around, it doesn't seem like anyone is paying any attention to himーhe relaxes. A few minutes later the same thing happens againーMadara falls asleep and jerks awake shortly after.

Once more, nobody seems interested in him. He decides to try harder to stay awake this time; he leans closer, no longer lounging against the chair, places an elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand, listens intently to Hashirama's voice. He doesn't notice when the blackness arrives.

The next time Madara snaps awake and back to attention, he realizes the room is completely silent. He looks aroundーHashirama, smiling, is looking directly at him.

Madara starts apologizing but stops when Hashirama shakes his head. "I didn't realize the meeting ran so long," he says. "It's alrightーwe can stop here and continue tomorrow."

Madara only blinks in response. He hears somebody on his right stand up and walk out of the room; others are also slowly shuffling to their feet. Madara stands, bows his head at Hashirama, and makes his way to the door. Hashirama suddenly stands as well, rushes to get to Madara's side.

"Let me take you home," he explains, "I want to know you made it there and didn't fall asleep somewhere on the way."

Madara can only nod. He feels warm but the air outside is cold, he wraps his arms around himself, bows his head, so his hair would fall around him. He's looking at his feet to make sure he doesn't trip. _Thinking,_ he feels, _is too much of a chore right now._ He feels Hashirama come closer and place something on him. He stops. Reaches for the cloth while turning to give Hashirama a questioning look.

"So you don't get cold," he says. Madara nods; he's draped in the white Hokage robe. He hugs it closer to his body but doesn't put his arms through the sleeves.

They continue walking and Madara's mind drifts away again. If only he could teleport to his bed.

Hashirama, Madara discovers a few moments later, finds it hard to be quiet, when he keeps up a conversation to which Madara only contributes monosyllabic responses to. Still, Hashirama's voice is soothing, so Madara doesn't mind.

When they reach Madara's house one eternity later, Madara takes his time getting his keys out and unlocking. From the corner of his eye he sees Hashirama twitch as if he was trying to suppress a shiver.

"Why don't you come inside?" It's the first sentence Madara has said in a long time.

Hashirama accepts and shortly after they're sitting around Madara's kotatsu drinking tea and talking. Despite the exhaustion, Madara had offered to treat the other. It’s actually only Hashirama that's drinkingーMadara is sitting limply, eyes closed, occasionally humming in response to Hashirama's words.

The topics are various and somehow exhausted in a few sentencesーthe weather, the birds, a new weapons shop, a marriage in the Shimura clan, an old trek up a mountain not that far away that Hashirama undertook with his mother when he was a child, then he starts about the birds again.

Somehow Hashirama has this never-ending energy to speak and do things. Madara finds it ridiculous, completely insane (and unbelievably charming). The thought, a dangerous but not very surprising one, rouses him from the almost slumber he was experiencing. Hashirama notices and asks: "What?"

Madara just smiles in return and takes a sip of his tea. Hashirama presses for an answer but Madara stays silent.

"You haven't shut up all night. How do you do it?" he finally says.

Instead of receiving an answer, Madara is treated to a show of Hashirama's instant mood changesーfrom happy and bubbly in one second to depressed the very next.

"I'm sorry! You're right! I wore you out so much with my blabbering and now I'm subjecting you to even more of that... and I was supposed to make sure you would get to bed." Hashirama stands and says, "I should go, I've intruded enough."

"No!" Madara all but jumps up and catches Hashirama by the arm, "Don't go," he looks up into his eyes, "I'm not tired anymore."

It's been a very long time since that kiss. Madara wants to move things along. That night had been progress; so why had he regressed so badly? Madara wants to be with Hashirama, to be close.

Hashirama stares, confused, at Madara's face; his expression reads as urgency. He gets an idea when Madara's hand, the one holding him, starts rubbing up and down his arm. He speaks when Madara brings his other hand up and closes around Hashirama in a loose embrace, "I... Am I getting this right? You want..."

"If you're up for it."

 

VIII.

 

Hashirama is up for it.

Instead of the initial proposition, however, the two only end up embracing in Madara's bed, kissing, hands roaming farther than before. Still, they don't go all way, they're both tired and they have to finish the meeting the next day.

It'll happen, there's no hurry. It's more important to get Madara to stay in the right state of mind. Recently, he's been doing much better.

They wake up togetherーHashirama's stirring jostles Madara and he rouses too. Smiling, he pulls himself up to kiss Hashirama good morning.

 

IX.

 

Hashirama allows Madara to top him. He enjoys giving power to the Uchiha, loves seeing him lose himself in pleasureーskin glistening with sweat, brows furrowed above dark eyes, lips curving slightly downwardーas he snaps his hips forward and back repeatedly.

They do it many times. Hashirama is sometimes kneeling, supporting himself on his hands or forearms; sometimes, he loves when it happens, his strength leaves him and he drops his torso to the floor, the bed, whatever, and rests his face there, lets it rub against the surface. Other times Hashirama is laying back, Madara pressed between his thighs. Hashirama often watches Madara as he works them both to completion. After the fact it's not the finishing moment that stays in Hashirama's mind but the feeling of Madara's closeness, touch, the expressions he'd shown him.

However, Hashirama is dominant by nature and as much as he thrives on seeing Madara's ecstasy on top of him, he also wants to fuck him hard and fast from behind. One day he shares this desire with Madara, who just quickly says: "Earn it!" before he attacks. It takes a moment for Hashirama's mind to process the game they're playing before he responds in kind.

When Hashirama finally pins him down on the ground, clothed erection pressed against a clothed ass, he leans down and whispers in Madara's ear, "Do I have your permission now?"

For a second Madara doesn't reply, simply lays there breathing hard. Then, he rasps out a low: "Yes!" and Hashirama is kissing up his jaw and biting lightly on his earlobe; one hand fumbling with their clothesーthe other supporting him. He manages to untie his hakama and pushes his fundoshi to the side, so he can free his dick. Yanking Madara's trousers down Hashirama thinks of something:

_Madara hasn't done this before._

Hashirama forces himself to calm down and compose himself before he nudges Madara to turn around, so they can speak.

"We can't do this right now," Hashirama says while refastening his clothes.

"Why not?!" Madara's frustration is evident.

"I don't think the forest floor is an appropriate place to..." faltering for a moment, "...for you to..."

"To what?"

"To have your first time," Hashirama breathes out. "You need to be taken care of. I can't do that here."

"I'm not a fragile maiden, Hashirama."

"I'm aware," he pats Madara's ass, "but you still need care. Let me take care of you properly."

The sincerity in Hashirama's voice makes Madara's irritation falter; he also feels a bit embarrassed to say, "I might not have been with a man but that doesn't mean nothing's been there before." There's a faint smirk on his face.

Hashirama's dick throbs with interest at the suggestion but he doesn't relent even when Madara pulls him over himself.

"When you deny me now," Madara whispers in his ear, "you're making me worry about the future."

"Why worry?" Hashirama pushes back to look at his lover, "It _will_ happen. Tonight."

 

X.

 

Surrendering control to Hashirama feels divineーMadara has always been shouldered with too much responsibility; he's never allowed himself to trust someone else enough to show weakness before them. But now, Hashirama hasーonce againーproven himself to be strong enough to protect and provide. It's as if a wall crumbles within him, no longer stopping his thoughts and feelings, and Madara allows himself to be swept away. His chest burns and maybe it's because Hashirama's mouth is all over it, kissing, licking, and biting, or maybe it's just the overwhelming emotion he's feelingーbeen feeling for decadesーand which, for the first time, Madara is not afraid to nameーlove.

 

XI.

 

A distant storm lights up the night sky but Hashirama is too distracted to pay attention to it. Madara's mouth is on his and it's hot and wet and it makes Hashirama feel lightheaded.

A few minutes earlier Madara had rushed into the Hokage office, thrown himself at Hashirama, pushed him back up against his desk and all but attacked him.

Now, in the heat of the moment, Hashirama finds it hard to focus on any one thing that Madara is doingーhis tongue in Hashirama's mouth, the caress of his hands, Madara's light moansーit's all too much. Hashirama feels his dick straining against his clothes and grinds against Madara's body. He's hard too and begins grinding back.

After doing a couple of motions Hashirama realizes he's quickly approaching his peak, heat spreading through his body, attention concentrating on the sensation in his dick and Madara's lips against his. Before he can do anything to stop himself or pull back and tell Madara to ease up, Hashirama comes and slumps against Madara's embrace.

Madara halts, confused for a second, then asks, "Did you just come?"

Hashirama can only nod in response. A beat of silence passes before Madara smiles and kisses him again, while rubbing his back.

"Let's get out of here so you can clean up, hm?" Madara proposes.

A few minutes later they're walking through Konoha's backstreets toward Hashirama's house. It's cold for a summer night, though warm breezes waft around.

It wasn't that long ago, Madara thinks, when they walked like this toward his own home, Madara himself almost ready to fall asleep right by the side of the road. Somehow it feels the sameーserene, quiet, lovelyーthough now things are so much different. A desire to be close, to be warm in the cold night, ignites in Madara's chest and he can't help but pull Hashirama into an embrace. He reacts with a confused sound, though he wraps his arms around Madara immediately.

"What's wrong?" Hashirama whispers now that he's next to Madara's ear. Silence stretches around them and Hashirama watches a cat lick its paw next to a dumpster.

It takes a while for Madara to murmur a single: "I..." that never grows into a complete sentence. They stay like that for awhile longer until Madara finally eases his hold on Hashirama and pulls back, one hand reaching out to grip Hashirama's and lead him away. Soon after they reach their destination.

Inside, they fumble for a bit, Hashirama trying to hold Madara, who is pulling him to the bathroom, in an embrace.

"You have to wash up," Madara says and Hashirama has never felt less willing to take a bath.

"Only if you join me." It's uncharacteristic for him to be so needy.

To Hashirama's surprise, Madara agrees and starts pulling him along again; this time Hashirama follows.

Madara runs the water while Hashirama undresses; the mess underneath is starting to dry up and Hashirama makes a face at it, he'd have to pay special attention the next time he does laundry. The bathtub, a wooden barrel, is small and doesn't take long to fill up. Madara quickly strips, catches Hashirama's gaze and nods at the tub. Hashirama enters and Madara follows.

Like that they're closely pressed together, warmed up by the hot water, the chill air from outside long forgotten. Madara presses a kiss to Hashirama's jaw and reaches a hand down. Instead of doing something fun, however, he just gently rubs around Hashirama's shaftーcleaning.

"Madara..." Hashirama starts, tone somewhat reserved, "what's with you today? You're acting strange."

Upon being questioned Madara freezes in his ministrations and looks up. He arches to kiss Hashirama's forehead before answering, "I want people to know. About us."

Hashirama doesn't answer so Madara continues, "I don't want to hide anymore." He's trembling slightly or maybe it's Hashirama or maybe they both are but then Madara says, "I love you and I want them to know!" and everything stops. Hashirama pulls him down, closer, so much closer, and yet still not enough, and agrees with an eager kiss. He's waited for that for a long time, wanted to scream at the world how much he loves the man in his arms, how happy he is with him.

Another affirmation of love later and they're, again, embracing each other, petting gently, slow but hard caresses moving to exciting places.

Hashirama presses a finger to Madara's hole, his other hand kneading an ass cheek, as he sucks a mark into Madara's neck. There are some older ones, now in different stages of healing, and Hashirama wonders why he hasn't given him more.

Madara moans loudly in Hashirama's ear and arches his back, forcing Hashirama's finger to slip in. It burns and drags with just water as lubrication, so Madara pulls away. He walks out to get the lubricant; Hashirama uses the time to finish cleaning the mess from earlier.

When Madara returns he wastes no time before he rests his left forearm on the edge of the tub and reaches back with his right to prepare himself. Hashirama observes silently without moving, holding Madara's gaze. Once he feels sufficiently open, three fingers stuffed in, he hops back in; the water won't wash away the lubricating jelly immediately. Hashirama stands, grabbing the bottle from Madara, and coats himself. Then he sits, pulls Madara on top of him, and lets him line himself up. Madara does the workーgrinding down, hopping, circling and archingーwhile Hashirama sits and watches him.

"How do I look?" Madara exhales as he slides down Hashirama's shaft.

" _Marvelous_."

Madara's eyebrows furrow and he smiles as he bends down to kiss Hashirama. The heat and exertion are making Madara lightheaded and Hashirama sucking his lip does nothing to alleviate the feeling. But the dizziness only enhances the pleasure that Madara feels, makes him fall apart and pant against Hashirama's mouth.

Seeing this, Hashirama finally actsーhe grabs Madara's waist, and leans forward, so Madara can lay back, and pushes into him harder. From this angle he can't reach as deep as when Madara was sitting on him but it's still enough to draw back and forth, pounding into Madara's prostate. He bites into Madara's neck again, sucks hard, even harder when Madara cries out.

Another few thrusts and Madara screams, clenching down on Hashirama's dick as he finishes. Hashirama's hips stutter through Madara's shudders and shortly he finds himself ready to come too. Feeling Hashirama trying to pull out, Madara locks his legs behind his waist, saying: "In _me!_ "

Unable to deny himself at the request, Hashirama bends down, biting Madara's lower lip, and floods his lover's insides.

Madara moans at the sensation, licks the place Hashirama had bitten, tasting blood. He smiles, eyes sliding closed, sighing: "I love you!"

Hashirama echoes the words back.

**Author's Note:**

> accretion, but in the astronomical sense. it kinda fits with the prompt for week two (all the stars are closer) too
> 
> i could talk about this one a lot, so i'll try to keep it brief. it was written in different parts, as different documents, but then i thought, "hey, these would fit together great" so here we are
> 
> in general i don't like writing canonverse but this is hashimada... and uh... i guess i wanted to fix canon and give madara the love he deserved. i usually stray from canon because too much goes on and there is lots of drama (generally speaking, about any fandom) but this is the goddamn fucking naruto universe and it... lacks... coherence at times, so i guess it's fine, i can't fuck it up any more than it already is haha,,,, anyway! i had so many ideas for scenes to add in this one and it would've grown gigantic so i forced myself to chill and post. i might write more and post another work as a second part of a series with this one 
> 
> also oopsie, i hope no one saw that, i fucked up with posting this the first time so i had to delete it and post it again 
> 
> i actually have (for certain) one more work planned for the bigbang - for the last week. it's already written, maybe needs another bout of editing, but otherwise it's good to go. so! look forward to that, please ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ it's also a canonverse piece, which follows hashirama this time
> 
> as always, you can find me [@rinnesharingans on tumblr](http://www.rinnesharingans.tumblr.com/) and [@rinnesharingans on twitter as well](https://twitter.com/rinnesharingans)


End file.
